Related Hell
by 16ckelmen
Summary: Danny has been dropped off at his cousin's after his parents die. Can he pull his life back together? Harry sure doesn't know, after all he still hasn't said a word to him, yet. Rated T for safety against those who find wrong wording everywhere... AN..has been updated now has chapter 9.
1. Unusual

A plump lady with brown hair walked up the sidewalk to a well-tended house. The Lady looked down to her papers. She knew her speech by hand. She smoothed down her black skirt and went to knock on the door, but turned around first. Her purple eyes scanned the whole area. Unpleased that she didn't find what she was looking for she called out an all too familiar name to her ears. This was his last chance with family and if he messes it up he will be sent to that stuck-up friend of the family, Vlad. "Daniel, get over here now!" she called. The boy finally appeared behind her and so she knocked on the front door and patiently waited for the owners of the house to come to the door.

Inside the house though a rather fat and loud man pushed a thin boy with black as night hair and grass green eyes into his room, locking the door before meeting his wife at the front door. The wife opened the door right after her son walked past into the kitchen.  
>"Hello, are you the Dursleys?" The lady asked. The pair at the front door looked to each other and then to the women in front of them. "Yes," The man answered cautiously. The Women smiled at the parents. "I'm Alicia, and this is Daniel. His mother Madison, I believe is related to you?" Alicia Inquired. The wife nodded her head. "Well, Madison died in a freak accident, with the rest of her family. If you take in her son half of their family account goes to you and the other half to Daniel here." Alicia informed. The husband this time nodded. "Is there anything we should know about Daniel?" the wife asked. "No, well right now he refuses to speak, but I'm sure he'll snap out of it," Alicia replied. The couple nodded and led Daniel inside. The husband then took the paper from Alicia and signed.<p>

Alicia had a good feeling about this family. Although she hadn't told them everything. Daniel has been having weird things happen around him. Objects flying, things fixing themselves, and the room temperature lowering. These people could handle it. She wasn't sure why, but she knew that like it was a fact.


	2. Freak

Harry stared at the new member of the family unsure what to think about him. He just stared back with expecting bright blue eyes. Daniel still hadn't said a word to anybody. Daniel has been way to nice, especially to Harry himself. Daniel would wake up extremely early and make enough breakfast for every one. He cleaned the house and tended the garden. He did basically all of Harry's chores and was never asked to do them. The family had noticed something else though, if something broke Daniel would just stare at it with a frown and then all of a sudden it would fix it self and leap into his hands. Then Daniel would smile like nothing happened and put it back where it came from.

Today though Aunt Marge was coming and that meant trouble. Daniel of course didn't know that. The evening went pretty normal. Marge continued to make rude comments towards Harry and his family while playing nice with the Dursleys, with no one noticing Daniel. He stood in a corner with a frown on his face as he stared at Marge. Harry was taking all the dirty plates and placing them in the sink. It was peaceful until Marge started insulting Harry's parents. Harry got upset and poof aunt Marge was inflated and flying. Harry ran upstairs. Daniel then moved into the backyard and pointed at Marge. His finger made a loop and then went down like he was writing a p. All of a sudden aunt Marge landed on the ground deflated and unconscious.

Daniel walked back into the house and stared at Harry as he came down the stairs with luggage. Daniel grabbed one of Harry's shoulders and looked onto his eyes with confusion. Then Vernon came madder than usual. Daniel jumped and then hid behind Harry. "You, You wake her up! You filthy wizard! It's bad enough having one here!" Vernon shouted. Petunia stared on, not totally caring one way or another.

Harry stared at Daniel unsure now more than ever. He grabbed Daniel's hand, "We're leaving!" Harry announced. "They won't let you back now, you've got nowhere to go," Vernon shouted to Harry. "I don't care, anywhere's better than here," Harry stated and pulled Daniel out with him. Daniel looked back with sorrow at the parents that had taken him back. They were his last chance. He would do anything to not go to Vlad's.

The two boys walked and once they reached a playground they stopped. Harry sat down on the sidewalk and Daniel followed suit. Then as a wind passed by the playground came alive. Harry stood up looking on the eerie scene and then turned to a bench across the road where he spotted a black dog. Daniel stayed put watching with curiosity as Harry pulled out a wand. Harry fell onto the ground right before a large bus pulled into view.


	3. Uneasy

Daniel had boarded the train with the rest of Harry's group. His letter had been given to him once they arrived at the leaky cauldron and he had gone shopping with Mrs. Weasley. They had bought everything he needed for his first year at Hogwarts. A rather weird name for a school if you asked him. Apparently he is a wizard, whether he liked it or not. He had gotten a rather weird wand as Ollivander had told him. It was made from the tree of life and ash. While it's core was a dragon heartstring that came from an ice bearing land where it protected it's natives. A wand of life and death. 'How appropriate,' Danny thought.

Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione about some man named Sirius Black, but Danny wasn't really paying attention. Everyone kept calling him Daniel and it was really starting to bother him. So much so that he started wondering what would happen if he spoke. The thought was instantly thrown away, because he was never going to speak again for more reasons than he could explain. Danny was suddenly taken out of his thoughts as the train suddenly stopped. "why are we stopping? We can't possibly be there yet," Hermione stated. Harry got up and looked out the door. "What's going on?" Ron asked. Danny looked to harry. "I don't know, maybe we've broken down," Harry answered.

Danny got up as the teens moved around anxiously. The lights going out and the ice that spread over the windows and in the beverages only made the group more nervous. Danny stared at the professor when something cloaked in blackness appeared outside the door. Danny looked back towards the cloaked being and a puff of blue air escaped his mouth. Danny sneered at the dangerous being before them even with the uneasiness that spread within him. It was a soul taker that revolved off of taking all good thoughts and memories away. A sort of reminder to Danny of Spectra and his old life. When the soul taker decided to take from Harry though, a low growl escaped his mouth as his body tensed.

Daniel spoke one word. Possibly the only word the professor would ever hear from the damaged boy. It was a threat against the dementor that the boy seemed fully ready to take action on if it wasn't followed. It would be etched into all of the golden trios brains. "Leave," Daniel commanded. The dementor stopped as if considering its options. Then though the Professor's eyes shot open and he stood up as a whit light escaped his wand. The dementor left the room. Daniel thought about going after it to make sure none of the other students got hurt, but seeing harry faint stopped him in his tacks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You may notice I do a lot of time skips. I haven't decided on whether or not I'll fill them in later. But in the mean time I'll tell you what happened in between if you have never saw the movie.<br>In my summary: Danny and Harry boarded the night bus and harry learned about Black and was unnerved by the ride. Meanwhile Danny was feeling at home with the driving, although the squeezing between two double-decker busses was new, and really didn't seem to pay attention to the conversation Harry was having. Later after arriving to the leaky inn they were separated and sent to different rooms. In the morning they met up at breakfast and Danny met the Weasleys and Hermione. **


	4. Strange

"Fenton, Daniel!" An adult called. Danny walked up to the stool with his head down. He could feel their eyes on him. All of them staring. Danny sat down, his sparkling blue eyes being seen for the first time by many of his now class mates. Danny let his mental shields he had built up over the years open slightly. After all he couldn't be sorted if he left them up and it was obviously important to get sorted.

A hat was placed on his head. 'Hello, Danny. My what an interesting character you are. ' Danny felt a smile slip onto his face as for the first time in while someone had called him by his preferred name, even if it was a mind reading hat. 'The first I've ever met to build such strong walls at your age. Now let's see where to put you. I see you are rather smart and have a natural wit that has helped with some of your old battles I see, but no you would never but learning as your top priority. No, not a Ravenclaw. Let's see, you could be a Slytherin with your resourcefulness and cunning, but with you not being a pureblood, that could be hard for you. Now, with your loyalty. You protected a town that hated you and ghosts that tormented you, with never a second doubt. The only problem is your trust is a total different thing that you seem to give away only to the worthy. No, you can't be a Hufflepuff. That leaves us with Gryffindor. Yes, with your bravery and nerve, and let's not forget your chivalry, especially towards females.' The hat became quiet for a minute as if once more going over his decisions and then the silence was broken. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and the groups clapped.

That was nothing compared to what soon followed, after the name calls and sorting. A few kids started reaching for the food when a downpour of ghosts flooded the room. Gasps were heard all throughout as some ghosts that were never seen before appeared. Even Peeves, who wasn't allowed in there, had come. The weirdest part was where they all gathered around. Not only were they at the Gryffindor table, but also surrounding a Daniel Fenton.

Peeves, who was the closest to the young eleven year old, bowed. Daniel stood up. "Please forgive us and accept our condolences," Peeves addressed Daniel before shooting a glare over his shoulder to some of the ghosts behind him. Daniel nodded and grabbed one of Peeves hands. Once Daniel let go he sat down and went to grab something to eat. Peeves looked down into his hand and saw an ice sculpture as wide as a tennis ball, but no thicker than a quarter. Peeves grinned and showed it to the other ghosts. Not really noticing the slight color or glow around any of them including himself.

Harry stared at his cousin. Yet another strange thing about him.

"Why did they do that?" Hermione asked. Daniel stared at her. She was hoping he'd answer her, but like all the other times anyone talked to him he remained silent. He looked at her though as if begging her to read his mind. Hermione sighed. Daniel was going to be a hard subject to ace, but she would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This happens right before the song they do in the movie. Now if any of you think Peeves is acting weird, he isn't totally. Think about it like this. He is one of the few other tangible ghosts at the school now, Danny is probably well known even his history, and he was given Danny's signature D with the empty p inside if any of you were unsure. Any questions ask, this chapter may have been slightly confusing.<strong>


	5. Ugly

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry ordered. No one noticing a black-haired boy slipping through the cracks in between the huddling teens, ready to watch a fight. Draco moved forward towards Harry. A fresh plan of humiliation fresh on his mind. "Dementor! Dementor!" Malfoy screamed. Everyone turned around seeing if he told the truth. Except one rather short student whom had almost reached his destination and continued on his path. Some Slytherins picked up their hoods and wiggled their fingers pretending to be the Soul Takers. A thin boy poked Malfoy on the shoulder. Draco let out a surprised gasp and turned around to find a book an inch away from his face. The book dropped and Malfoy stumbled to catch it. A voice that was rather rare to hear uttered two words. Many students would recall this day in the future. For the voice was so rare that many tried not to forget and even few treasured hearing. "Grow up," Daniel stated as he slid between him and on of his groupies to Harry. A smile in plain view as if he had just greeted hello. Harry let out a small snicker. Daniel just grabbed onto Harry's sleeve as he walked over to Hermione and grabbed hers to. The three of them walked to the front of the class where Ron already stood.

"Yes, Your not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly brute!" Draco insulted the Hypocrite. Danny's eyes went wide. How could that boy be so stupid. Daniel ran and stood in front of Malfoy hastily pushing him to the ground out of the way. Daniel's other hand went up as if telling Buckbeak to stop. Daniel stared into his eyes as the creature was on its rear legs ready to come back down hard. Daniel's eyes shined. He knew this was dangerous, and instead of moving or showing fear, Daniel stood tall waiting for the creature to decide to come and meet the new creature in front of it. Pride that was what leads Buckbeak to stay postponed in his decision. Daniel didn't really care, because he could tell that being could tell how different Daniel was from the rest. Buckbeak finally came down. Daniel closed his eyes.

"Hagrid, he has to be taken to the hospital!" Hermione announced. Everyone stared on at the bewildering scene. "I'm the teacher I'll do it," Hagrid replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so yes I should really explain what happened before this so...<strong>

_Special before hand piece that won't always happen_

Danny walked into Dumbledore's office. "Hello Daniel," Albus greeted and Danny had to hold back a snicker. After all, once you have met Clockwork, no one could pull off being mysterious as well. Plus, knowing magic that greeting wasn't as mystifying as it probably seemed. Danny walked straight to the desk and gave the headmaster the schedule he planned on. Albus took the sheet and stared at it quite baffled. "Are you sure you want to do that? It is quite rare for some one in your house to decide on such course work, and how do plan on keeping such a schedule without a time turner?" Dumbledore asked. Danny just smiled back. He took out a pencil that was in his pocket and wrote on the paper; Should I take O.W.L. or N.E.W.T.?

Dumbledore stared at the boy as he filled out the answers rapidly. Never before had a first year asked for classes for third years. Sure he had the once in a while second year ask. Usually he would say no or give them the tests and they would fail. But Harry's relative was quite out of the ordinary. Especially, with his reaction to the ghosts. Danny asked for Astronomy first and somehow managed to finish the tests for both Owl and Newt in under 25 minutes. He had passed through potion quite well and would have even made Snape quite pleased. Finally his defense against the dark arts test was just at a third years level. He asked for one more class but it was an elective, Care of magical creatures, but seeing as he definitely didn't need astronomy it could be replaced.

Danny looked at the startled headmaster. The classes were pretty easy to him after working on a few with clockwork. There was a reason for clockwork helping of course. He wanted Danny in specific classes. Of course, their was still one person with the final say that hadn't spoken yet.

Albus opened his mouth...

**So I hoped that helped or filled you in the middle part is really straight from the movie Harry flies on Buckbeak and no one is totally sure what the class is doing. So Why should I need to fill anybody in? Any question from you guys please ask.**


	6. Guilty

Hagrid stared at the picture as it moved around in Dumbledore's office. He wasn't sure exactly what to make of what had happened. Albus walked into the room and sat down across from Hagrid. "How is the kid?" Albus asked. A small smile fell on Hagrid's face. "Perfectly healthy. The nurse said that he was the healthiest patient she had ever been given," Hagrid replied. Albus nodded with a hidden smile locked behind his eyes. "And Daniel?" Albus asked curiously. A frown lightly sat on Hagrid's face. "I'd say Dumbledore, I've never in my life seen a Hippogriff act like that in my life," Hagrid informed the head master.  
>Albus nodded his head. "Yes, but I must admit I'm curious to why the hippogriff acted that strongly to Daniel. Will Daniel be able to attend the meeting that was called?" Albus asked. Hagrid nodded. Hagrid wasn't very pleased that the kid would have to go in the first place. Not many people would put them selves in danger to protect someone like Draco. "Well, I must get going I've got another class in a little bit. Albus nodded and Hagrid had a feeling of relief flood through him as he left the room, although he had no clue to why he felt that way.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" someone asked.  
>"It comes and it goes. Still, I consider myself lucky. Madam Pomfrey said another minute or two and I could've lost my hand. I couldn't possibly do homework for weeks," Draco shared as he showed off the cast on his hand. The group around him nodded their heads sympathetically as they listened to him. Little did they knew he had only gotten a small scratch from a branch he'd fallen onto and had complained until Pomfrey gave him a cast to "feel better" or in other words, shut up.<br>Danny shook his head in disappointment and then looked back to Madam Pomfrey. She had also heard the boy's statement and had a large frown set on her lips. With a quick shake of her head she put her attention back on Danny. "As I was saying, I want you to take it easy because you're the first case I've had react that way," Pomfrey informed. Danny nodded his head in understanding and a light smile curved a tiny potion of Pomfrey's mouth.  
>Pomfrey placed Danny's books next to Ron's and looked to the golden trio. "I'm sure one of you three could carry young Daniel's books," Pomfrey ordered and the three friends nodded their heads. Pomfrey turned to Danny her features growing serious. "I trust you to follow my directions and I'll see you around ten," Pomfrey ordered and then left to leave no room for argument. Danny just smiled. He rather liked that teacher, err… nurse.<br>Hermione decided to finish her sentence and told the boys, "we haven't heard the end of this." Poor Danny though, didn't have a clue of what she was talking about and rubbed the cast on his arm. "He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" a boy shouted as he ran to the table and slammed the newspaper down on it. "Who?" Ron asked.  
>"Sirius Black!" the boy exclaimed. And with that the boy got surrounded as people went to read the newspaper. Danny frowned. Sirius Black kept on getting mentioned and Danny didn't have a clue why he was so important. Yet, instead of paying attention to the conversations Danny looked at the picture of the criminal that was printed on the paper.<br>Danny's eyes widened. "Not guilty," Danny mumbled. No one heard him, except Hermione. She stared at him with wide curious eyes. Danny just flinched backwards. He doesn't want to talk. Yet words keep escaping his mouth. Some he was okay with, but what he just said wasn't okay. That was the reason he stopped talking altogether. That and his family's death, but it was beginning to seem like his days of silence was over. So, Danny decided that if he were going to talk he would only speak to those he didn't have emotional ties towards and wouldn't speak about important things.  
>Danny was determined to stick to this new plan, for he would not make the same mistake twice. That was a promise.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

"Now, can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?" Professor Lupin asked.  
>"No one knows," Hermione instantly calls out the answer. Ron looks towards her confused. "When did she get here?" Ron asked to no one in particular. Then a different voice popped up in what sounded like defeat, that stated, "They're translucent sir. Those with no fear would see nothing at all which is why a description for one has never been recorded."<br>Everyone turned to the rear of the group and spotted Danny whom was staring at the ground. Lupin raised an eyebrow at the information he'd received. The answer was unlike any he'd heard before. A smile rose to Lupin's lips. "Now, why do you say that?" Lupin asked. Danny flinched but otherwise didn't move. A sigh escaped his mouth as he looked up to meet the teacher's gaze and answered, "Because I'm not afraid of nothingness sir."  
>Everyone became quiet as they stared at the teacher. Lupin smiled. "Well, be that as it may, boggarts are shape-shifters that take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now. Without wands, please. After me. Riddikulus!" Lupin instructed.<br>Danny frowned. Lupin didn't believe him, but realistically who would believe an eleven year old even if he did skip two years. Danny sighed and watched as the class progressed. Draco made fun of the class, quite predictable. Then Neville was used first against the boggart. This started the class on a high note. Danny was standing right behind Harry as the boggart swayed back and forth in the shape of a jack in the box.  
>Harry stared at the boggart and it changed. Many would have expected to see "he-whom-must-not-be- named" but they would have been wrong. Danny expected the change. After all once you meet fear with no form of protection it was only rational to fear, fear itself. Danny looked over to the professor and saw the fear in his eyes and so Danny decided it was his turn with the boggart.<br>Danny quickly pulled Harry behind him and faced the fake dementor. A frown was lying heavily on his face. "Real scary," Danny teased with his voice leaking sarcasm. The dementor seemed to narrow it's eyes and then it changed. Everyone in the classroom held they're breath not sure what to expect from a ticked off boggart. Danny stared boredly ahead as the dementor changed into… nothing.  
>In front of Danny was absolutely nothing. Everyone started looking around the room nervously. Danny faked a yawn. "I'm getting bored waiting for you to get at least a little scary," Danny joked. Then he closed his eyes and listened. Then he heard it the sound of movement against air. Danny took a step to his left as he pulled out his wand and without a word waved it in a pattern. A green sphere of crackling electricity appeared where Danny had pointed his wand after creating a pattern no one could describe correctly as he had done it so quick.<br>"Professor, should I let it out?" Danny asked and everyone just stared at him. Danny let out a sigh as he stared down at the ground. Now he was going to get bothered by Harry for stepping in front of him. Danny silently prayed in his head that he could keep his new promise.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Hey guys! Yeah, sorry it's been so long for this story, but I lost the notebook I had with this story inside. So, I kind of got upset with this story but don't worry I didn't quit it. I don't quit any story I do. So if there is a particular story that I haven't updated in a while you may bother me about it. Otherwise who knows how long I'll leave you hanging until inspiration strikes for that certain story. Anyway throw some thanks to BelieveInYourDreams because she was the one that asked for this update. Hope to read your reviews soon!**

**ENJOY! :)**


	7. Different

"Forget about it guys. See you later," Harry remarked. Danny released a sigh as he watched the two friends leave his cousin. Harry turned and started to return to the building and spotted Danny. "Daniel!" Harry called and Danny froze. He tightened his lips and looked to the ground. Harry ran over to his blue-eyed cousin.  
>Danny wasn't going to say a word he was determined not to do so. "Where are you going?" Harry asked. Danny pointed upwards. Harry frowned as he tried to think what was upstairs. Danny looked up to the swinging hand and put up both his hands hoping his cousin would understand.<br>Harry scrunched his eyebrows together in thought as he tried to think of what Danny was saying and then it hit him, the nurse's conversation from earlier today. Harry's eyes went big none of them had been carrying his things for him either. "Can I walk with you?" Harry asked. Danny just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  
>"…So, then Ron and me walked right into a wall. That elf could be bloody troublesome when it tried to help," Harry told his cousin who laughed openly as they neared the nurse's office. Harry figured Danny wouldn't talk to him so he decided to just talk to Danny instead. Danny always tried to respond some way without talking. It started to become really entertaining when Danny really wanted to say something. One hand would cover his mouth while the other would be busy making wild signals or just flailing about.<br>"Good you're right on time," Pomfrey announced. Danny smiled as he sat on a cot. Harry watched as the nurse walked over to his cousin and carefully removed the cast to clean the wound. Harry frowned as he remembered the mess that happened during Care of Magical Creatures. Harry shook his head. There was no need to think of that. He paused as he heard steps in the hallway and caught sight of Professor Lupin.  
>"I'll see you later, okay Daniel?" Harry asked. Danny nodded his head and stared back at Pomfrey. Harry nodded to himself and then ran after Mr. Lupin. Harry eventually caught up to him on the bridge after a small bit of small talk Harry finally brought up the question that was on his mind. "Why do you think Daniel protected me from that Boggart?" Harry asked.<br>Lupin looked out into the landscape and sighed. "He most likely assumed it would take the shape of lord Voldemart…" Lupin started and was rather happy when Harry cut him off, as really he didn't know why the blue-eyed boy stopped the Boggart. Lupin knew that even a Boggart pretending to be a Dementor could be dangerous but an eleven-year-old student really shouldn't know that. It was more of something you learned from experience.

* * *

><p>Danny stared at the wrapping around his arm. Mrs. Pomfrey had been quite happy to see the wound had gotten quite better from before and was happy to see the magic had helped, just well… differently. Danny frowned though as he stared at the bandages as the magic had actually slowed down his usual healing ability. He knew Clockwork said magic and ghosts didn't mix all that entirely well, but he didn't expect pain from a simple healing charm. It had zapped him like electricity and sparked off red.<br>Danny was quite happy it didn't spark off green or he probably would have given the nurse a terrible fright as green was a bad color in the magic world it seemed. Danny sighed, just another thing to make him stand out. Danny swung his legs off the cot and stood up. "Remember to come back tomorrow at some point, so I can check on it again. Okay?" Pomfrey asked with a small smile. Danny nodded his head.  
>Danny caught Harry by the door and smiled. He ran over to his cousin and grabbed his sleeve. Harry felt a small yank on his sleeve and was pulled out of his thoughts as he stared at Danny. "Come on, let's go to our room," Harry remarked. Danny just shrugged, so they head towards the large stairway and they ended meeting up with the rest of the golden trio on their way there.<br>"We never did get a chance to go to the Shrieking Shack, though. You heard it's the most-?" Ron started only to get interrupted.  
>"—Most haunted building in Britain. Yeah, I know," Harry finished. Danny let out a snicker and Ron turned to give Danny a look. Danny just smiled innocently as the crowd and loud whispers gathered everyone's attention. Danny frowned something wasn't right. He could feel an unbalance somewhere around them. He wasn't sure if it was magic or ghost related, but it definitely was related to the Gryffindor dormitory, as that was where everyone was gathered. Then Ginny ran up to them and announced, "The Fat Lady! She's gone!"<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** I updated and left you hanging, but I did it for a really good reason. I don't know wen I'll get to write again... ok I'm lying. I never know when I'm going to write so that can't be the reason behind my mayhem. Truth is I felt like I owed you guys something after all the amazing reviews, so I updated. Yeah, I know I'm cruel. I have to go now I have physics to do. (Yuck! :P)**

**ENJOY! :) CRK**


	8. Obscure

"Mr. Filch? Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady," Dumbledore ordered.  
>"There's no need for ghosts, professor. The Fat Lady's there," Filch responded while pointing to a painting on a nearby wall. Everyone ran over to the jungle painting, everyone except Danny.<br>Danny stood at the ripped painting with clouded eyes. He heard the whispers traveling through the magic coated air and Danny knew what would occur next. His sight blurred as Danny lifted his hand to the painting. Danny knew he shouldn't touch it. Yet the words disagreed, like always.  
>So, as Danny's hand lightly brushed against the ruined artwork, the lights in the castle flickered. Everyone gasped and the Fat Lady revealed the culprit, but no one noticed one eleven year old fall down against the wall below an empty painting. A purple light sparked off of Danny's wrapped arm, but other than that it just looked like he fell asleep from a very long day.<br>_Danny looked behind him to see Soul Takers. There were a lot of them but they didn't seem intent on hurting him. No, they had a better target. Danny quickly looked around, but no one was appearing. Then he heard it a howl. Danny quickly raced towards the sound. The background was blurring around him until he reached a stone hallway.  
>Danny walked by making no sound as he tried to find the right scene. Which, Danny knew he would find like he always did now a days. Then Danny saw him. He stared at Danny with his red glaring eyes. A moment of silence passed between the two, until the dark hooded messenger slowly pointed to the left.<br>Danny's eyes narrowed in hate before he nodded and moved forwards to the left. Danny came upon the scene like he had suspected. A black canine chased after a rat. They passed multiple hallways with many pictures. Just as the canine had the rodent in its grasp the rat managed to get into the Gryffindor room.  
>The canine changed shape and grew into a person as he attacked the blocking painting. The Fat Lady's cries going deaf on his ears as his mind was set on one path. The painting tore and the wood was carved, but Black couldn't get in. Then he heard a group of students and he morphed back into a dog, succeeding in a swift escape.<br>Danny turned around to face the figure he despised with his whole spirit. "Have you made a decision?" The cloaked being asked in an echoing voice.  
>Danny didn't want to respond. He always didn't want to respond. Danny had given his voice up so he wouldn't have to talk with him again. Yet, here he was facing the same figure that had ruined his life and even though he tried everything he could to stay quiet the words still spilled out.<br>"Not guilty, guilty, and not guilty," Danny responds in a quiet murmur. The figure nods as his eyes gleam.  
>"This time you shall get a say," The figure states with a smirk, before turning into smoke.<em>  
>Pomfrey had never had a student as troubling as the young Fenton. Magic was a form of medicine she knew better than the back of her hand. Yet, here Daniel was with his obscure reactions to her remedies. Each time Pomfrey tried to help the boy, she found out he got hurt worse.<br>All she gave him was a small potion to close off the wound and prevent scaring. Yet, one of the teachers brings him in fast asleep. That wasn't what they were worried about though. No, they were worried about the bursts of purple magic coming off his arm. So, Pomfrey takes off the bandage to find the wound had widened. She decides to make sure nothing else is wrong only to discover he's got a high fever.  
>All of this stops once he wakes up in a silent scream. Danny blinks his eyes carefully. The multiple changes in scenery finally catching up to him, but once he realizes he's with Pomfrey he smiles.<br>A burst of purple escapes from his wound again, but this time it comes back. Slowly the wound closes and the purple magic dissolves into Danny's skin. Danny stares at his arm weirdly before smiling at Pomfrey again. Then he jumps off the bed he was on, waves to his favorite adult, and leaves.  
>Mrs. Pomfrey stares at him before shaking her head. A few seconds later her eyes widen; she forgot to tell him to go to the Great Hall.<p>

**AN:**** I realize its been awhile so I'll apologize for that. I found out that I apparently work better during the school year. Although that doesn't say much. I really love reading your reviews and I feel like I must Update, even when I stare at the blank page before me and have no clue on what to write. Luckily my mind finally figured out what to do... So until the next chapter.**

**ENJOY! :) ~16crk**


	9. Sorry

Danny was walking back to his house when he walks right into the potion teacher he has yet to meet. "Sorry Professor," Danny states as he looks up to his future teacher's eyes. Snape grabs his arm and starts tugging him down the hall.

"What did you think you were doing?" Snape asks in anger.

Danny stares at the professor with confusion. "Walking to my bed, did I go down the wrong stairs after I left Ms. Pomfrey?" Danny asked. He knew it was probably after curfew, but Danny figured that coming from the nurse gave him an excuse for that. So, the only reason for Snape to be this angry would be because he was where he shouldn't be.

This of course was the problem although Danny didn't fully understand that, especially when he passes a very familiar painting. Danny winces at the recent memories he just acquired from the picture. "Professor, if I was going the right way, may I at least know what I did wrong so I know not to do it next time?" Danny asked as he looked up at Snape.

Snape narrowed his eyes on the scrawny teenager. He had heard much talk about this boy and mentions of him speaking were rare. So, something was definitely off. Yet, Danny continued to watch the Potion's teacher waiting for an answer as he was dragged towards Great Hall.

As the door snapped open, Danny was greeted by the sight of the multitude of students attending Hogwarts, lying on the floor. Danny looked around in complete confusion. "So, I was missing a mandatory sleepover?" Danny questioned as he noticed the subtle separations each house made. Danny shook his head slightly. If they were supposed to be gathering school spirit shouldn't they mesh the houses, so they don't stand as four, but one?

Danny still couldn't understand some of the things done in Hogwarts and he figured he never would with his luck. Danny yawned as he was pulled over to where the Gryffindor pile of sleeping students was and where the headmaster stood. "I found him by the Gryffindor dorm," Snape snapped.

Albus stared at Danny curiously, but Danny just stared at him in confusion. Why was this such a big deal? Danny rubbed his eyes as he wondered how late it truly was. He glanced up at ceiling to see the stars. Danny's eyes pinched together in concentration. If the ceiling was accurate with the actual tars in the sky tonight, then it was two in the morning.

"Can I go to bed yet?" Danny asked. Albus Dumbledore nodded as his eyes twinkled. Snape looked over at Dumbledore incredulously. Danny settled down next to his cousin and closed his eyes. Soon hushed whispers filled his ears, but with sleep consuming him he only managed to catch four names. Danny, Harry, Lupin, and Black.

_Tears fell down his cheeks splattering the floor, as he went to bang on the door in front of him. But, just like always it opened before his hand could strike. Quickly he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but that only seemed to make them fall faster. Giving up, he hurried forward._

_In front of him, waiting, was the being he'd come to visit in his time of peril. Danny rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Clockwork. Arms softly wrapped around him to give some comfort. "I didn't know! I don't even understand! I didn't mean it! I never wanted too and…" Danny blubbers._

_Clockwork pulls him back and dries his tears. A pained look is shown on Clockwork's face. "The events were caused outside of my ability to change, only you can see the greatness to come. I'm afraid some changes are permanent," Clockwork stated flinching at his own words. Danny nodded. He knew as well that this couldn't be changed._

_After all, he had spent many lessons with clockwork and he had learned about over disturbing a timeline. "I never wanted this!" Danny cried. Clockwork patted him on the back. Yet, even he knew it was never going to comfort the young boy._

_"You must learn control, or you'll only cause more destruction. Some things you do get a say in," a dark and low voice echoed. Danny growled as he turned towards where the voice originated._

_"This is all your fault!" Danny howled as tried to rush the figure. The figure's red-eyes glowed briefly before disappearing into a shadow. Danny sank to the floor, as he knew that figure was long gone. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Danny bawled as the image of his loved ones' death echoed in his mind._

_"Come Daniel," Clockwork called. Danny rose slowly before grabbing his guardian's hand._

Danny awoke to being shaken. His crystal eyes finding emerald ones. Danny quickly latched his arms around Harry in a tight hug. "Shhh… it was only a night mare," Harry muttered. Danny just hugged his cousin tighter. 'If only,' Danny thought, 'if only.'


End file.
